


turn it up now

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum makes a playlist for Jinyoung to listen to, but he’s the one who ends up hearing something… interesting. (Frat AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn it up now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to time at least some of my fic postings to idols' birthdays this year, so here's a set of Frat AU fics so that I can post something for JB's birthday! (It's still the 6th here, it totally counts.) Thank you to E, E & S for betaing!
> 
> Frat AU has two master lists: [one with all the fics together in chronological order](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9888.html) and [one with the fics separated by storylines](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/17207.html). This fic is set during January 2013. 
> 
> Someone compiled a playlist of some of the songs JB has recommended or covered [here](https://8tracks.com/jabbathecup/jb-s-song-recs), if you're interested in taking a listen!
> 
> (Also, one of my resolutions for 2016 is to try to dust off my ask.fm, since I've hardly ever used it. So if you ever have any questions or comments or just want to drop a line, [here it is!](https://ask.fm/severalstories))

Jinyoung sighs, absently spinning around in his desk chair. “I need new music,” he complains. “I’m so bored with all of mine.”

“I can make a playlist for you,” Jaebum offers from where he’s sprawled out on his bed—not that Jinyoung has spent the past few hours sneaking occasional glances at his broad shoulders or anything. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jaebum sits up, grabbing his laptop. “I have a ton. What do you usually listen to?”

“Chris Brown?” is all Jinyoung can think of.

Jaebum laughs. “Okay, just give me, like, an hour,” he says.

Jinyoung watches him for a little while, taking in the sight of Jaebum’s eyes lit up and intent on the screen; how he’ll occasionally nod or shake his head like he’s thinking things over to himself, or move along to the music. What’s it going to be like, Jinyoung wonders yet again, when he gets Jaebum to crack and finally finds out what it will be like when Jaebum is that focused on _him_?

Jaebum glances up like he’s read Jinyoung’s mind; startled, Jinyoung instinctively looks away. He usually feels like he still has the upper hand in this, but he’s starting to wonder if his eventual victory is all that certain, after all.

 

 

 

 

He thinks about it again later, when he’s trying to get to sleep, oddly restless as he tosses and turns in his narrow dorm bed. Jaebum’s out for the night, doing something with the rest of the Kappa Tau pledges, so theoretically it should be easy for Jinyoung to fall asleep, but he can’t manage it. Maybe he’s too used to having Jaebum there, he thinks, and laughs quietly at himself. That might be a problem during summer break.

He burrows into his blankets and changes his position yet again. His eyes alight on his iPod as he does so, and he grabs it, putting his earbuds in as he turns it on. He’d listened to some of the playlist Jaebum had made for him earlier, and it had been pretty chill, featuring a lot of R&B. Maybe it’ll help him relax and get to sleep.

He hits play, keeping the volume low, and stretches before lying down again. His body relaxes against the mattress as the first song begins, smooth, jazzy sounds and a sultry female vocalist. 

Jinyoung lets his mind wander, and as it usually does these days, it goes right to Jaebum. He remembers how focused he’d looked earlier as he put the playlist together, his wide grin when he’d sent it to Jinyoung and excitedly told him to let him know what he thought of everything. He wonders if Jaebum had put the songs in a certain order, if he’ll explain his thought process if Jinyoung asks him to. Jinyoung always likes listening to him explain things, since he gets so passionate and intense about the things he’s interested in. It makes him wonder if Jaebum would be like that about _people_ , too…

And, well, he doesn’t have the room to himself very often. This might call for another reliable way for him to wear himself out enough to sleep. He lets one hand slip beneath the waistband of his sweatpants to curl around his stirring cock, and with the other rubs small circles around his stomach, pretending—and yes, he’s done this before, too—that it’s Jaebum’s hand, that Jaebum’s broad chest is plastered against his back and he’s watching in fascination, mapping out Jinyoung’s body and learning everything he likes.

The music, languid and sultry, swirls with the gradually building arousal in his veins. Jinyoung dimly wonders if Jaebum realizes just what kind of playlists he’s making, if he’s ever offered to make one for a Kappa Tau party and if Jinyoung’s willing to suggest it and unleash the kind of havoc that would result…

The music builds along with him, Jinyoung soon stroking in rhythm. He comes just as the third song ends, gasping into his pillow as he shoots between his fingers.

He stirs after a few minutes, yawning and rubbing his hand clean on the sheet. He’s more than relaxed enough now to sleep, and the music is more a nuisance than a help, so he tugs out his earbuds and sets the iPod back on his end table. He lies back down and prepares to go to sleep, his gaze drifting toward Jaebum’s bed out of habit, even though he knows that of course it will be empty, he won’t see Jaebum until their chemistry class the next day-

Except there’s definitely a familiar shape lying under the blankets.

Jinyoung’s suddenly wide awake again, and gasps before he can stop himself. He tries to think back—had he been loud? Had he said anything? He’d thought he had the room to himself, he’d been thinking of Jaebum… what if he’d gotten carried away, what if Jaebum had heard…

What if Jaebum _had_ heard? Jinyoung thinks again, but this time the panic’s gone, his lips curling in a smile as he thinks through the implications. He remembers the way he’d caught Jaebum looking at him the other week, when Jinyoung had let a few moans slip while he was stretching. If anything, Jinyoung’s just gotten one step closer to victory.

He settles back in his blankets, his eyes drifting shut, satisfied on more than one level and finally ready to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Jaebum may have just turned nineteen, but he’s still perfectly in control of himself, thank you very much. He hadn’t given in to the temptation to jerk off while he’d listened to Jinyoung last night—he’s waited until he’d finally been able to claim the suite’s bathroom this morning.

Maybe he should’ve just walked straight back out of the room last night, but he honestly hadn’t even thought of that until after Jinyoung had gone quiet and he _could_ think again. He hadn’t even realized what was happening until he’d crawled into bed and taken out his own earbuds. The one-two punch of Jinyoung’s brain-meltingly hot moans and the tinny undertone of what Jaebum had quickly recognized as being one of the first songs he’d selected for Jinyoung’s playlist had kept him rooted to the spot, digging his fingers into the sheets. 

Besides, he rationalizes now, what if he’d tried to leave and Jinyoung had heard him? He hopes Jinyoung hasn’t realized he was awake—he’d heard Jinyoung roll over when he was done and gasp, so he assumes Jinyoung had seen him, but Jaebum had been feigning sleep. He’d at least had the presence of mind for that. So Jinyoung _could_ believe he really was sleeping. He’s one of the smartest people Jaebum knows, but it’s not like Jaebum thinks clearly after getting off, so maybe Jinyoung doesn’t, either. There’s hope.

Jaebum steps out of the shower and dries off, then automatically reaches for his clothes. It takes half a second to realize that he’d forgotten to bring them with him in his rush to be in the bathroom before Jinyoung woke up. 

He grimaces. He needs to figure out how to stop letting Jinyoung fuck with his head so much—whenever he can think of Jinyoung without his brain automatically looping that soundtrack of pornographic gasps and moans, anyway.

Jaebum can feel his cock stirring again just at the thought and muffles his yell of frustration against his crumpled towel before resignedly tying it around his waist. He needs to figure out how to get Jinyoung to break and give up this stupid contest of wills before he loses his mind.

Jaebum had been hoping that Jinyoung would still be asleep, but instead he’s awake and waiting for Jaebum, his hair tousled and faint stubble along his jaw. In his t-shirt and plaid pajamas, feet bare despite the cold, Jinyoung almost looks soft—until Jaebum locks eyes with him and sees the sharp look in Jinyoung’s gaze. He knows, all right.

“Morning,” Jinyoung says serenely.

Jaebum swallows. “Hey.” He’d wondered if Jinyoung would be embarrassed or awkward, but of course he should have known better.

“How did you sleep?” 

Restlessly, Jaebum thinks, tumbling from one fever hot dream into the next. “Okay, I guess,” he lies.

“So did I,” Jinyoung says. “Thanks again for the playlist, by the way. It was really…” He pauses deliberately before adding, “stimulating.”

Jaebum should apologize for last night, he knows that, but it’s hard to even _think_ right now. “Oh,” he says instead. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Jinyoung looks him up and down, slow and assessing, then takes one last step closer to him and smiles. Like this all Jaebum can think about is how easy it will be to make the first move if this ends up being it; how it would take no time at all for Jinyoung to untie his towel and—

“What about you?” Jinyoung asks in that stupid alluring near-purr of a tone that Jaebum _knows_ he’s just putting on because he knows Jaebum thinks it’s hot. Why does Jinyoung have to be so good at this? “Listen to anything you like lately?”

Jaebum swallows. Jinyoung’s so close. It wouldn’t take any effort at all to touch—“That was a reach,” he forces himself to say.

Jinyoung grins. “I’m so cute it doesn’t matter.”

And the worst thing is he’s right. Jaebum reflects, not for the first time, that his life would be so much easier if Jinyoung weren’t so fucking cute.

Sometimes he can turn these moments to his advantage, but sometimes he knows it’s safer to retreat instead. This is definitely one of the latter. “I need to get to class,” he says hoarsely.

Jinyoung looks so satisfied, like he has Jaebum right where he wants him and is expecting Jaebum to just hand the victory over to him. It’s enough to make Jaebum take a deliberate step back, then another, removing himself from temptation. No matter how badly he wants to just call the whole thing off and lock himself in the suite with Jinyoung for a week, he knows that if it happens like this Jinyoung will be smug about it until the end of time. Jaebum can’t let that happen; for the whole world’s sake, not just his own.

_It’s for the greater good_ , he tells himself sternly as he snatches his clothes and hurries back into the bathroom to get dressed, shoving aside the ever-replaying fantasies of just what he’ll do when this is all finally over.


End file.
